A Dark Place, Part Three
"A Dark Place, Part Three" was the third issue of the Spike: A Dark Place comic book series. Synopsis In 1953 Pearl, who was 18 at the time, had been sent to Rome by her mother to become impregnated after sleeping with a Black Widower Demon. Unfortunately, he tried to eat her soon after. After Pearl called out to him, Nash ran into the room, but the demon was stronger than them. Then suddenly, Spike jumped through a window of the hotel. Apparently, the Black Widower owed Spike a gambling debt and Spike had come to collect. Spike decapitated it and then when Drusilla pointed him to the naked half-demon, he turned his attention to Pearl, suggesting he might wish to have his way with her. Many centuries later in Sunnydale they met again. Spike, wanting to know thwart Pearl and Nash, asked were doing in the ruins of Sunnydale. Morgan was confused that they knew each other, with Nash commenting that he had been knocked unconscious by the Black Widower demon. Pearl accused Spike of not being a hero. Spike let her talk, meanwhile backing away to the exit. Pearl and Nash however told him he was not free to go because they thought he might have a shard of the Seed. A fight broke out in which Spike cleverly tricked Pearl and Nash into flying into a wall which caused the structure to collapse. Spike, Morgan, and the bugs escaped in his ship with Spike offering Morgan to fly her anywhere in the world. She said she wanted to go to a different Hellmouth. When she had left, Sebastian warned Spike about her. He believed that since she was a Succubus she might be manipulating him into getting her to a Hellmouth where she could use a shard of the seed to open it. While Morgan was having a shower, Spike snuck into the bathroom to look through her clothes, which she noticed. She said it was okay for him to go through her stuff, but that she wanted a serious talk afterwards. And so some time later she and Spike had some whiskey and Spike confronted her about being a Succubus. Meanwhile the bugs held close watch through CCTV because they still did not trust Morgan. Morgan explained that being a Succubus for her was more like a Courtesan demon, which used to be summoned by great men who had difficulty trusting women. Spike accepted her story, but was wary of the fact that she neglected to divulge about her abilities. Morgan than asked Spike for his story and particularly with Pearl. Spike started reminiscing about his past and whether his change had been one for the better. Spike then revealed that Buffy had long ago asked him to destroy the shard of the Seed by shooting them into the sun. Regardless of this revelation, Morgan still wanted to go to the Hellmouth to see what could be done there; the bugs thought this most suspicious. Continuity The story was set after "Apart (of Me)" and "Family Reunion, Part Three", but before'' "Death and Consequences, Part Three".'' *In the flashback, 18-year old Pearl was shown already sleeping with demons to become pregnant and fulfill her mother's vision of evolution. This was elaborated on further in "The Hero of His Own Story". *In 1953, Spike had apparently gambled with the Black Widower Demon, who had a debt to pay from him. Spike would continue to express a preference for gambling, shown in "Life Serial" and "Tabula Rasa". *Spike's time in Rome with Drusilla in the 50s was previously touched on in "The Girl in Question". Appearances Individuals *Spike *Morgan *Pearl *Nash *Drusilla *Sebastian *Buffy Summers Organizations and Titles *Spike's crew Species *Vampire *Bug Demon *Half-demon *Succubus *Black Widower Events Locations *Sunnydale, California, U.S. *Rome, Italy Weapons and Objects *Spike's ship Death Count *One Black Widower Demon, decapitated by Spike. (only in flashbacks) Behind the Scenes Collections *''A Dark Place'' Pop Culture References *Spike commented that Hellmouths are not as common to find as Starbucks. *Morgan being a high-class prostitute on a spaceship showed some resemblance to Inara from Firefly. Quotes nl:A Dark Place, Deel Drie Category:Spike comics Category:Season Nine